Fiend Arena
The Coliseum is a battle arena available in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. Tournament Cups Aeon Cup Entry: Free Requirements: For the Aeon Cup, the player must capture and raise the story levels of eight different creatures. These are "special" creatures because they have no regular story line. They will immediately be available to be released upon capture, however, what we want to do is to raise their story levels through gaining 3 experience levels and then release them. What this will do is effectively raise their only story level and then will change that particular creature into an Aeon. The "special" creatures are as follows: *Yamaitake (becomes Valefor) :Found: Zanarkand Ruins; use S Pod *Flame Dragon (becomes Ifrit) :Found: Besaid (Story Level 1); use L Pod *Machina Striker (becomes Ixion) :Found: Besaid?? (Story Level 5); use L Pod *White Purin/Flan (becomes Shiva) :Found: Nagi Plains/Calm Lands; use S Pod *Azi Dahaka (becomes Bahamut) :Found: Bevelle (Story Level 5); use L Pod *Critical Bug (becomes Yojimbo) :Found: Bevelle (Story Level 5): use M Pod *Aranea (becomes Anima) :Found: Bevelle (Story Level 5); use L Pod :Requirements: Must have beaten Aranea on floor 20 of Under Bevelle before capturing. *Jumbo Cactuar :Found: Bikanel Island (Story Level 5); use L Pod :Requirements: Must have beaten Jumbo Cactuar after bringing back all 10 cactuar guardian in the Cactuar Nation before capturing. Prizes: Pods or Ether Turbo Result Plate: Saigo no Shudan w/ Always Critical, Auto-Haste, Break Damage Limit Demon Cup (Strongest Shinra Cup) Entry: Free Requirements: Same as above, must capture some creatures, but this time they have 3 story levels to complete before releasing them: *Deva from Kilika Island using M Pod :Raise Deva's story levels and he evolves into *Aka Manah :Raise Aka Manah's story levels and he will evolve into Aeshma :Raise Aeshma's story levels and he will evolve into Shahi :Raise Shahi's story levels and you will be given a mission to find the traitor of the "Demon World" *At this point you have unlocked Tomb for capture. You can find him at Djose with an M Pod. :Raise story levels and Tomb will vanish. *Dorumen at Mushroom Rock Road; M Pod. :Raise story levels and Dorumen will vanish. *Monument at Djose using an M Pod(must have fought Monument at the Farplane first in order to capture). :Raise Monument's story levels and release. ::At this point you will see all three Tombs appear and release the traitor of the Demon World: Ultima Weapon!! *Ultima Weapon joins your party. :Raise Ultima Weapon's story levels and release him. Go to tournament and participate in new entry. Upon defeating Omega Weapon, you will be given a choice as to either accepting Ultima Weapon or Omega into your party. Choose Omega. *Raise Omega Weapon's story levels and release him.(Demon Cup now becomes Shinra's Strongest Creation Cup) Shinra's Strongest Creation Cup Entry: Free Requirements: Above... Grand Prize: Strongest Shinra joins your party (Note: Will return to Demon Cup after you've won. To access it again go to Creature History and watch Omega Weapon's ending again.) Farplane Cup Entry: Free Requirements: Win all 9 preceeding tournaments. Monsters you'll fight: Elder Drake Mount Mai Mai Master of Spira: Subete wo Suteshimono Trema Seymour (will join once defeated) Auron (will join once defeated) ???? (Tidus) (will join once defeated) Major Numerus Prizes: either Iron Duke, Key to Success, Ragnarok, Force of Nature